Chit Chat
by Red Evil-chan
Summary: Hanya sepenggal interaksi antara majikan dan butlernya yang berakhir dengan keambiguan.


Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
Rate : T

Warn! _semicanon_ , abal, gaje, ooc, _dreable, crosspost_.

Waktu demi waktu telah Ciel lalui dalam keabadian. Menjalani hari sebagai makhluk imortal bukanlah pilihannya namun apa mau dikata takdir iblis telah membelenggu jiwa dan raganya.

Dalam kegelapan mansion Phantomhive yang sepi dia sedikit mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang menyebabkan sang Phantomhive muda berubah menjadi makhluk abadi seperti sekarang. Kejadian di mansion Trancy, permainan antara kedua _butler_ iblis dari kedua keluarga serta batalnya kesepakatan yang telah dia buat bersama sang pelayan iblis karena perbuatan pelayan wanita dari keluarga Trancy.

Semua kejadian itu sekarang tengah terputar ulang di benaknya. Kadang dia berpikir kenapa para iblis bisa melakukan semua hal semau mereka, bahkan mengubahnya yang semula hanya seorang manusia menjadi sesosok iblis seperti mereka.

"Apa yang sedang anda lamunkan _bochan?"_

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting bagimu."

"Tapi saya rasa itu penting untuk anda. Jadi bisakah saya tahu apa yang sedang anda pikirkan?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir betapa menyedihkannya menjadi dirimu. Menjalin kontrak dengan bayaran jiwaku tapi pada akhirnya kau tidak mendapatkannya karena sesuatu yang dilakukan Hannah padaku."

"Ah, ternyata masalah itu. Memang masalah yang sangat tidak penting bagi saya. Namun terkadang saya masih menebak, seperti apakah rasa dari jiwa anda. Akankah manis seperti jiwa seorang perawan ataukah memiliki citarasa tinggi seperti jiwa bayi baru lahir?"

"Ternyata iblis juga bisa menghayal."

"Sesekali bertingkah seperti manusia tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Manusia eh? Sudah lama aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Sekarang sudah setua apa ya para pelayanku dulu?"

"Untuk apa _bochan_ menanyakan hal seperti itu? Bukankah bagi kita usia bukanlah hal yang penting. Yang terpenting untuk kita sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara mendapat jiwa para manusia itu."

"Apakah itu bentuk kekecewaanmu karena gagal memakan jiwaku? Mencari para pendosa untuk kau manfaatkan dan kau makan jiwanya?"

"Kata-kata anda terdengar seperti anda seorang manusia. Bukankah anda juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti saya?"

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja basa basi ini, aku lama-lama muak mendengarnya"

"Ah, ternyata _bochan_ juga memiliki rasa muak ya."

"Ugh! Diamlah! Jadi bagaimana perkembangan rencana kita untuk kembali menjadi penguasa dunia bawah tanah Britania lagi?" tanya Ciel sambil melangkah menuju jajaran dinding kaca yang ada di belakang kursi tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Semua telah berjalan seperti rencana anda, ratu telah menyetujui pengajuan anda sebagai penjaganya lagi. Dengan begitu anda akan semakin mudah mengambil alih kekuasaan dunia bawah tanah Britania dari para orang tua anggota lama dari masa pemerintahan ibu dari sang ratu sekarang."

"Setelah mendengar laporanmu tadi, aku merasa hidupku sekarang lebih membosankan dari sebelum aku menjadi iblis. Semua serba seperti apa yang telah aku perkirakan"

"Anda harus mulai terbiasa dengan segala kesempurnaan itu _bochan,_ karena anda akan menjalankannya sampai hari akhir nanti."

"Huh... Kukira menjadi iblis adalah hal yang akan menjauhkanku dari kebosanan namun nyatanya sama saja. Jika begini akhirnya, aku lebih memilih tinggal di pulau itu saja. Di sini dengan di sana sama saja, sama-sama membosankan."

"Menurut saya, sekarang anda lebih terlihat hidup daripada saat anda masih seorang manusia. Anda lebih banyak mengeluh tentang keseharian anda yang membosankan dan lebih banyak bertindak sendiri daripada menggunakan tenaga saya."

"Diamlah Sebastian! Kita sudah berbicara keluar inti permasalahan. Jadi, adakah misi yang ratu berikan padaku untuk tugas pertamaku sebagai anjing penjaga ratu lagi?"

"Sejauh ini hanya misi tentang meninggalnya orang-orang penting anggota kelompok oposisi ratu Britania yang baru. Jika masalah seperti itu, saya rasa anda bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah tanpa bantuan saya."

"Ternyata hanya masalah membosankan lainnya. Sebastian, adakah hal menyenangkan yang dapat kulakukan bersamamu? Aku bosan jika melakukan hal yang membosankan itu hanya seoarang diri, sedangkan kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan seseorang di luar sana."

" _Ara, ara,_ ternyata anda benar-benar bosan ya, hingga menyebutkan kata bosan hingga berkali-kali."

"Cih. Aku tidak butuh ucapanmu itu, yang kubutuhkan adalah pendapatmu tentang suatu hal yang tidak membosankan."

"Jika itu yang anda inginkan, saya ada satu hal yang dapat menbuat anda tidak bosan lagi, tapi hal ini mungkin akan membuat anda merasa aneh setelah anda menjalankannya."

"Sebastian! Aku tidak suka mendengar basa basimu. Cepat beritahu sekarang atau aku akan kembali ke pulau itu."

"Anda sungguh ingin melakukannya? Apapun itu?" bisik Sebastian dengan suara yang dalam.

"Apapun itu."

"Anda tidak akan bisa berhenti jika tetap melakukannya." bisiknya lagi disertai usapan di tengkuk Ciel.

"Aku tidak peduli." jawaban Ciel direspon dengan seringaian Sebastian dari arah belakangnya

"Jangan salahkan saya jika anda tidak menyukai usulan saya, karena saya sudah mengingatkan anda sebelumnya." tepat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sebastian mengangkat tubuh Ciel kemudian menggendongnya dengan gaya bak pangeran sedang menggendong pasangannya.

"Sebastian! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" pekik Ciel yang dengan spontan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sebastian.

" _Bochan_ terlihat sangat antusias dengan usulan saya." kelakar Sebastian sambil membawa Ciel ke arah kamar Ciel.

"Jika aku tahu idemu seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat kau melakukannya saat pertama kali." ratap Ciel dengan lirih sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Sebastian.

"Bukankah saya sudah memperingatkan anda?"

"Aku selalu kalah kalau beradu kecerdikan berbicara denganmu. Jika sudah seperti ini melawanpun akan sia-sia."

"Saya suka pemikiran _bochan_ yang satu ini."

Akhirnya sang pelayan iblis membawa sang _Earl_ Phantomhive ke dalam kamar sang majikan, tanpa lupa menutup pintunya dan tak berselang lama terdengarlah suara-suara yang aneh dari dalam kamar.

#End#

Saya gak tau apa yang saya tulis di atas . niatnya cuma mau nulis interaksi antara Sebas sama Ciel gak taunya malah menyimpang jadi semi _slash_ . saya gak akan ngomong apa-apa lagi, semoga kalian menikmati tulisan abal ini.

 _See you on next story_


End file.
